Jack and Sark
Jack and Sark are one of the shifters in the current game, and has been one for 7 days before the events at Taismog. Appearance As a human As a human, Jack and Sark is 175 cm tall. They have pink eyes with a very light skintone, not to mention they have a smile that looks like they're always plotting something. Their hair is long and pink and tied up in a ponytail with an equally long pink ribbon that splits into two, covering their arms and finally resting on their hands. Original clothes They actually wear a kosode outfit: the haori is a light brown color with two edge like blades on each shoulder sticking out along with a darker shade of brown on the front that matches the two brown spots on the seaths. The kosode is grey along with some black outlining. The obi that is tied around their waist is golden and is eight centimeters wide. The hakama is undivided and like the kosode, it to is grey with a black outline so that when they stand a certain way, it makes them look like a sword. A pair of grey tabi rests on their feet that fit snuggly into tabis. As a Pokémon As a Pokémon, Sark and Jack as a Pokémon stands out as 2'09" making them a tad larger then usual Doublades. The scarves are a bit shorter and Jack is usually the one who attacks first on the left before Sark attacks on the right. Backstory When Sark was hatched, he was raised in a samurai school in the Johto Region breed by proud Aegislash parents and was giving to a samurai in training. Pleased with having a partner, Sark and his trainer trained hard at the school until one day, his trainer wanted more. He pushed Sark to the limit and made him evolve into a Doublade and Sark was happy with another blade whom called himself Jack. Sark was thrilled having a sibling and called him that, respecting Jack and his genderless choice, which Jack gave the respect back and started call Sark their brother. For them, life seemed perfect, until one day, they went against a trainer with a Charmeleon to advance in their studies. In that moment, the Charmeleon's fire lit the building on fire. Sark thought fast and dragged himself and Jack out of there, fearful of losing his sibling. Jack had to convince Sark to stop and go back because they left their trainer in the building and so they did. Sark grew scared he waited patiently as Jack watched the fire in interest. As they watched the people take out the fire, they realized their trainer hadn't come out. The conclusion they both came up with was that their trainer was dead. Jack had to constantly keep cheering Sark up as they comforted Sark their ribbon around him. They wandered around before they were captured by another trainer and tried multiple times to evolve them. Jack knew if he evolved, Sark would just be the only one left and without comfort, probably fall into a state where he just wouldnt care about anything. A few days later, the trainer finally abandoned Sark and Jack out of frustration that they refused to evolve. As the Doublade traveled, Jack was starting to get more and more bolder as Sark become deathly afraid of the world around him. Sark was becoming paranoid that a fire might happen and they wouldn't make it. Sark soon started having nightmares about fires and Jack had to soothe him down every time. Then one day, Jack noted that their brother started floating lower and lower in anguish and fear and they didn't know how to help. They were soon asked a question about their deepest wish. "Our wish?" Jack asked, looking back at Sark who was finally starting to float again. "What would be your wish Sarky?" "W-wish?" Sark rasped. "I wish the building never caught on fire and we still had our previous trainer." "Really, cause that is my wish too," Jack said, soothing Sark as they wrapped one of the ribbons around Sark comfortingly before they both passed out. When they came too, they realized they couldn't remember anything except for some rules and stuff. Jack soon realized there was another being in his head that was waking up. A few seconds later, they panicked and transformed into a Doublade. Jack was calm while Sark waved about in the air, freaking out, which was amusing to Jack before they calmed him down. Floating around for two days, they mastered turning to and from Pokemon to human and human to Pokemon. After they had mastered it, Jack and Sark were floating around until a trainer tried to catch them with a Poké Ball. Angry, they both turned and knocked the trainer and the Pokemon traveling with him out. Turning back into a human, Jack took the black backpack from the knocked out trainer which held two Poké Balls. The next day, he found a yellow Pokemon known as a Combee and quickly knocked it out before capturing it. He nicknamed her Regina and now has spent 4 days in the game. During that night, they had a dream, a lady came and said the rules were changing, after that, a memory came back. The memory was that of a human who seemed a bit frustrated at them. The name Zack came to mind as he evaded the trainer because of a thing called a Dusk Stone, which in turn, the term evolution came to mind. 'The nerve of him,' Jack mentioned to their brother via telepathy. 'Do you want to evolve?' 'No!' Sark said in desperation. 'I don't want you to leave! If you leave, then who will I have?' With that, they turned and floated away from their trainer and went over by a Flareon, which the name Flare popped up. "You two okay?" Flare asked, noting the Doublade. "We're fine," Jack replied. "We just don't want to evolve, I don't think Zack realizes it." Flare sighed, before saying, "Why don't you want to evolve?" "Sark doesn't want to be left alone," Jack replied. "We don't know what to do." "I can't tell you what to do you two," Flare said. "Zack is our trainer and I've always done as he says, maybe it is time you do the same." With that, Jack woke up in a cold sweat and two things came to mind. Sark didn't want to lose Jack which meant they were close and the fact that they hated Dusk Stones. A few more days before Jack and Sark wandered the forest before Regina convinced them to go to a nearby town that she didn't know the name of. Jack agreed while Sark started complaining about how it might be dangerous with people around. Jack took it in stride before they soothed Sark's fear. Right before they set off, they found a white and red Pokemon they didn't recognize. After talking to it, they found out it was a Zangoose and had to do some serious convincing to it for it to come with them, using the only other empty Poké Ball they had and nicknamed it Claws. Personality Sark at times is often sad due to the loss of his original trainer (Although he doesn't know why when he enters the game). He is a bit paranoid of the world around him and much rather hide then fight. If he sees a fire, he'll quickly scream either to put it out or simply run the other direction. Sark is rather hesitant on making friends and much rather stay quiet then talk. The only person he'll be a chatter box to is Jack. As a Pokémon, Sark will mostly let Jack do the talking and has a habit of just floating there and staring at people. Jack on the other hand is charismatic and a flirt. They like attention, but not a whole lot of it. They like to be outgoing and discover new things around them. They have a habit of constantly rubbing their right arm. As a Pokemon, if someone is on distress, they will wrap their ribbon around the person as if to give them some sort of comfort. Team Regina Regina is a female Vespiquen. She has a Sassy nature, the ability Pressure, and the moves Air Cutter, Sweet Scent, Gust, and Bug Bite. Claws Claws is a male Zangoose. He has a Lonely nature, the ability Immunity, and the moves Slash, X-Scissor, False Swipe, and Detect. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC